Dearest Wishes
by stillewolfie
Summary: "Bila aku terlahir kembali di dunia yang damai tanpa iblis, aku akan menyatakan padamu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu." — AR. Chapter 188. Iguro/Kanroji.


**Normal POV**

Yang Kanroji ingat, waktu itu bulan masih terlihat dengan jelas.

Langit menggelap, awan berarak, burung gagak yang menggunakan satu jenis tempelan aneh membuatnya sadar bahwa mereka semua berada di ambang kematian. Padahal waktu masih tertinggal kurang lebih dari satu jam, tapi entah mengapa, waktu kian melambat seiring dengan langkah dalam menyerang. Jika dipikir lebih dalam, enam puluh menit adalah jangka yang amat singkat, namun rasanya aneh apabila kalian semua berpikir demikian tanpa melihat kondisi yang sesungguhnya.

Kanroji masih ingat bagaimana ia melihat perjuangan seorang Kamado Tanjirou untuk terus menyerang, memutar otak, menghindar secara acak, mencium aroma, terkena serangan, hingga terbaring dramatis tanpa sebuah pertolongan. Kondisi dinyatakan sudah mati, namun perempuan itu tahu bahwa anak tersebut bukan pemuda lemah tanpa arti.

Padahal Yushiro sudah menyatakan sebuah rencana, oleh sebab itu Kanroji yakin dari pihak mereka pasti akan menciptakan sebuah celah meski hanya beberapa persen saja. Berkali-kali kesempatan itu telah datang; Oyakata-sama mati secara terhormat, Tamayo-san yang rela bergabung dan dihancurkan harga dirinya oleh Muzan, Yushiro yang sampai mati-matian mencoba menguasai Iblis Bulan Atas Keempat hingga mereka terjatuh di udara terbuka, Gyoumei yang melompat dan menghancurkan cakaran Muzan yang hampir membunuhnya, dan bantuan yang berkali-kali dirinya rasakan oleh beberapa rekan karena ia adalah seorang pemburu terlemah. Kanroji bisa merasakan penderitaan dari seluruh umat manusia hanya karena perjuangan akan melawan pemuda bernama Kibutsuji Muzan. Kanroji tahu bahwa ia tidak berkontribusi banyak, bahkan dirinya hampir menyerah ketika melihat salah satu junior kesayangan terbaring dengan nasib mengenaskan.

Padahal sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi matahari akan segera terbit. _Tetapi, mengapa?_

Kanroji tahu di saat seperti ini sebuah pengorbanan takkan terelakkan; salah satu dari mereka pasti akan mati. Ia yakin bahwa dirinya adalah yang pertama dalam satu dedikasi.

Kedua permata hijau melirik liar, menatap dengan penuh fokus pada tangan-tangan iblis yang bergerak tanpa sebuah perhitungan.

Pedang dipegang begitu erat, Kanroji terus berlari dan melompat. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum dirinya dinyatakan mati oleh semua orang. Ia tidak mau tidak berbuat apa-apa, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membantu teman-temannya. Kanroji yakin dan percaya, ada sebuah kesempatan untuk menciptakan pergerakan agar bisa lebih dekat dengan musuh bebuyutan mereka.

'_Dari pada memotongnya, mungkin seharusnya aku coba menusuk lengannya sampai—eh?'_

Tiga detik setelah menghindar, Kanroji menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dibalik pergerakan dan tarian napas miliknya. Langkah kaki yang dari awal selalu menari-nari untuk menghindari kemungkinan terburuk tiba-tiba terasa aneh akan sebuah insting transparan—

**CRASH!**

Kedua iris hijau membola, mengecil, memucat, ketakutan.

Pegangan pada pedang melemah, kaki yang dilapisi oleh kain hijau seketika lemas.

— di sana, Kanroji merasa bahwa harapannya sudah tidak ada.

"KANROJI!"

Gadis yang dimaksud terjatuh, napasnya terputus, paru-paru mengerut. Seketika ia pasrah oleh serangan bertubi yang akan menghujam tubuhnya dalam beberapa waktu. Rasa sakit dari belakang telinga, pipi, hingga bahunya yang terpotong—darah mengucur, mengucur, dan terus mengucur. Dapat ia rasakan racun mulai memasuki tubuh, berkontradiksi dengan tulang hingga menuju jantung.

Kanroji Mitsuri, Pillar Cinta, telah runtuh.

"T-Tunggu … tidak, a-aku masih mampu."

_Tidak, tidak boleh._

"Aku … aku belum melakukan apapun. Aku tidak boleh mati!"

Kepala berdenyut, telinga berdengung, jantung berdetak pilu, alis menyatu tanda tidak setuju. Tubuh tetap ia paksa bangun, namun satu pergerakan berhasil membuat dirinya berhenti egois dengan sebuah ekspetasi buntu.

"Tidak," Suara rekan yang amat lembut, memaksa Kanroji untuk diam membeku. "Sudah cukup."

— singkat, tetapi menusuk hati sang pillar cinta.

"I-Iguro-san—"

"Kuserahkan padamu."

"Baik!"

"Tidak, Iguro-san! IGURO-SAN!"

Berkali-kali, Kanroji memanggil. Tetapi saat itu, dirinya merasa bahwa ia sangatlah lemah secara pasti.

Kembali, Iguro Obanai melindunginya. _Melindunginya dari luka._

Kanroji berusaha bangkit. Ia ingin mengejar, ia tidak peduli dengan satu pemburu lelaki yang menahannya untuk kembali menyerang. Gadis itu mengabaikan segalanya—dengungan telinga kiri yang menyiksa, tulang bahu yang telah patah, hingga tetesan darah yang membuatnya memucat dan lemah.

"J-Jangan sampai kau terbunuh—" Kanroji menangis. Ia menahan isakan, berusaha untuk berteriak. "JANGAN SAMPAI KAU TERBUNUH, IGURO-SAN!"

— sebelum jatuh pingsan, Kanroji berhasil melantunkan satu harapan yang tersisa.

.

.

.

**DEAREST WISHES**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba by Koyoharu Gotouge**

**Dearest Wishes by stillewolfie**

**Iguro O. & Kanroji M.**

OOC, spoilers, alternate reality, typos, etc.

.

.

.

Di suatu hari yang hangat, kedua mata perlahan terbuka.

Hal pertama yang ia pandang adalah langit-langit putih yang tidak asing. Suara mesin yang mendeteksi denyut jantung telah berbunyi. Gadis itu berbaring, lemas, tak berdaya, mudah untuk terkena musibah, salah satu mangsa empuk untuk dipenggal, dibunuh, menghilang,

— jika masa ini tetaplah masa lalu.

Kedua mata mengerjap, mencoba untuk terbiasa dengan curahan matahari yang mengintip dibalik kaca transparan. Tirai hijau bergerak-gerak, angin musim semi masuk dari celah dan membuat hatinya kian tersadar. Mahkota merah muda panjang dengan aksen hijau dibiarkan tergerai berantakan, jemari kanan berusaha untuk bergerak meski belum terbiasa, mulut yang tertutupi oleh pembantu pernapasan menggunakan tenaga sisa agar bisa bersuara.

Kembali, Kanroji Mitsuri tersadar dari sebuah mimpi panjang.

Mimpi yang begitu nyata, mimpi yang sangat jelas, mimpi yang berupa kenyataan. Mitsuri merasa dirinya telah mengalami sebuah petualangan hebat. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat kapan dirinya bisa menggunakan pedang, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan teknik pernapasan, ia tidak mengenal siapa itu Kibutsuji Muzan, ia tidak paham dengan definisi dari seorang pilar, ia tidak terlalu mengerti oleh kilas balik yang diberikan selama dirinya mengalami koma.

Tetapi, ada satu nama yang datang saat dirinya membuka mata,

_Iguro-san._

Siapa?

Mitsuri tidak ingat, namanya terdengar tidak familiar. Dia tidak memiliki teman dengan nama seperti itu di kampus, sosial media, keluarga, dan beberapa rekan. Mitsuri tidak pernah mengenal siapa itu Iguro-san. Namun dia tahu kala dirinya berteriak, saat ia berusaha untuk mengejar, ketika dirinya terjatuh dan menutup kedua mata,

— dia, Iguro-san, _melindunginya_.

Kanroji Mitsuri adalah perempuan yang baru bangkit dari sebuah istirahat di ambang kehidupan. Rasanya tidak mungkin apabila kau melihat pasien yang berhasil terbangun dari masa sekarat akibat kecelakaan maut di sebuah daerah perkotaan telah bangkit dan ke luar dari zona tempat tidur, tetapi itulah yang dilihat oleh para perawat ketika melihat pasien yang dimaksud tengah berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih, napas memburu, keringat bercucuran—di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi dan gelap.

Mitsuri pergi tanpa arah, mengejar sebuah harapan.

"Pasien 1019 telah kabur! Tamayo-sensei—"

"Sudah, biarkan saja."

"—eh?"

Di ruangan lain, wanita bermata ungu pucat menatap penuh pada asisten pribadinya yang terengah-engah—terkejut, heran, tidak percaya. Tamayo, seorang dokter spesialis syaraf, memandangi Yushiro dengan tatapan tak tertebak, tersirat, serta penuh dengan perasaan positif yang membahagiakan.

Tamayo tersenyum penuh cinta.

— hanya dengan itu, sontak Yushiro terpana dengan dua rona tipis di pipi; membisu, mengangguk patuh.

.

.

**dearest wishes —**

.

.

**PRANK!**

Zenitsu berteriak, seketika bersembunyi dibalik punggung Tanjirou yang mendadak heran akan satu peristiwa. Inosuke masih menggigiti sesuatu di ujung sana, tidak peduli dengan dosen pengajar yang sedang membelakangi mereka. Kanao yang mengamati kupu-kupu di luar jendela juga menoleh ke depan. Genya menoleh ke destinasi serupa setelah membujuk Inosuke untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka segera. Salah satu mahasiswa yang mengulang, Murata, pun terlihat heran karena melihat satu kejadian rumit tak terbantahkan. Anak-anak lain juga sama; heran, diam, takut, dan gugup.

Tanjirou tersenyum ketika mendapati Zenitsu masih berkomat-kamit, berbisik mengapa dosen yang mengajar hari ini begitu jahat dan agresif. Merupakan hal wajar karena dua dosen sebelumnya adalah Shinazugawa Sanemi yang selalu menyiksa dan Uzui Tengen yang suka menggoda mahasiswi tanpa tata krama. Kemudian, dosen ketiga sekaligus terakhir sebelum jam makan siang adalah Iguro Obanai yang diam-diam mematikan.

Mata kuliah yang diberikan oleh Iguro Obanai adalah Kimia, sudah hal biasa apabila semua mahasiswa diwajibkan untuk selalu berkutat di laboratorium yang penuh dengan zat-zat kimia di dalam tabung. Hari ini, mereka membentuk kelompok yang terdiri dari tiga orang untuk praktikum mengenai reaksi perbedaan antara zat organik dan bahan alam.

Tanjirou dan Kanao saling bertatapan, memberikan sinyal tanda tanya secara personal. Menenangkan Zenitsu yang masih sembunyi dibalik badan, Tanjirou memutuskan untuk meninggalkan anggota kelompoknya sebentar. Tanpa mengenal rasa takut, ia datang dan menghampiri dosen pengajar yang membeku setelah menjatuhkan salah satu tabung kaca.

"Prof," Tanjirou memasang wajah cemas. "Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Tanjirou nyaris saja dipatok oleh Kaburamaru, ular putih bermata merah, kalau berniat mendekati Obanai secara langsung. Padahal mahasiswa itu tidak berniat jahat, ia hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Obanai yang tidak seperti biasa. Masih menjadi misteri mengapa sang dosen pengajar suka sekali memelihara ular, bahkan sampai dibiarkan melingkari lehernya setiap saat. Hanya saja, Kamado Tanjirou bukan seorang mahasiswa yang peduli dengan kehidupan pribadi milik setiap manusia, pasti tidak sopan jika dia bertanya secara mendadak mengingat pertanyaan tersebut sudah mengarah ke privasi seseorang.

Obanai tidak menjawab, Kaburamaru pun berdesis melihat sang majikan yang berkeringat tanpa sebab. Kedua mata heteromatika seketika membola, menatap penuh pada cairan kuning yang tumpah akibat perbuatan tak disengaja.

Saat itu, Obanai merasa berubah 180 derajat. Ia yang dikenal sebagai dosen disiplin, cerdas, tak mengenal ampun, dan mengerikan tidak akan pernah membuat kesalahan, apalagi sampai memecahkan tabung lab untuk bereksperimen dengan berbagai kandungan zat. _Tetapi, kali ini, ada yang berbeda._

Dia mengingat satu kata secara mendadak, membuat jantungnya sekilas berhenti berdetak.

_Kanroji._

— merah muda, bunga sakura, cinta, dan harapan.

"Kamado."

"Y-Ya?"

"Kuserahkan kelas padamu. Laporan bisa diserahkan sampai minggu depan, usahakan semua kelompok mengumpulkan."

"Eh? Baik. Tapi, anda mau ke mana—"

Iguro Obanai tidak menjawab, ia segera melepaskan jas lab dan melesat keluar dari sana.

Pemuda itu keluar dari area kampus dan berlari tanpa arah. Ia berfokus pada satu nama yang juga sedang mencarinya di beberapa tempat.

— meninggalkan anak didiknya yang hanya terdiam dengan beragam ekspresi tanpa berniat mencegah.

.

.

"Bila aku terlahir kembali di dunia yang damai tanpa iblis, aku akan menyatakan padamu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."  
– **dari** Obanai **kepada** Mitsuri

.

.

_when the first snow falls, my wish will come true  
i believe in that, an earnest wish_

_if you know my longing heart  
please come back to me_

**inspired** by – im sunhae; **will be back**  
**moon lovers: scarlet heart ryeo original soundtrack**

.

.

_**ended**_

.

.

**A/N**: selamat natal untuk yang merayakan. semoga perayaan tahun ini menjadi berkat dan harapan untuk kita semua di tahun-tahun selanjutnya.

**mind to review?**


End file.
